Current state-of-the-art sensors use active electronics and require continuous power. However, there is a need for microelectromechanical devices such as sensors, switches, relays, and digitizers that operate under low power, zero power, or near zero power standby conditions, which allows them to be deployed for long-term or remote operation without the need for battery replacement or a power source.